the_adeptsfandomcom-20200216-history
Outcast Degrees
1ST DEGREE -Basic Invisibility = Adept can cast a shroud of invisibility about their own person, rendering them invisible to the naked eye. -Stealth Proficiency = Unseen is naturally good at being stealthy and quiet. 2ND DEGREE -Partial Invisibility = Unseen can partially cloak something or someone else, usually in one direction only. 3RD DEGREE -Unseen Passage = Unseen can even supernaturally mask the passing of himself through terrain, such as the shaking of twigs or grass from his footsteps. 4TH DEGREE -Multi-Spectrum = Unseen can now cover themselves across multiple spectrums of light, making infrared useless in finding them. 5TH DEGREE -Separate Cloaking = Unseen can cloak someone or something else (no bigger than a large truck) without touching or even being near it. Eye contact radius is usually necessary. -Total Invisibility = Unseen can cause something to become temporarily invisible simply by touching it. 6TH DEGREE -Wrong Target = If someone attempts to discern an Unseen, an Unseen can create multiple targets that show up as being 'cloaks' of invisibility. Only one of them is the actual Unseen. 7TH DEGREE -Curse of Invisibility = Unseen can touch someone and curse them to become invisible permanently. While at first this might seem cool, the person cannot be seen by loved ones, cannot walk around without having others bump into them, etc. -Squeaky Clean = Unseen can give off no discernible scent, making it impossible to track them by smell. 8TH DEGREE -Anonymous = Even when not invisible an Unseen always seems to evade people's perceptions. Unless doing something to actively draw attention to themselves, an Unseen with this power simply blends into the background of any situation. -Spectral Phenomena = Unseen, when invisible, can see ghosts, demons, spirits or spectral phenomena of any kind at work in their local vicinity. They cannot see the Unseen (unless they have a power to pierce invisibility). 9TH DEGREE -Cancel Light = An Unseen with this power can simply cancel out all light within a given region, casting it into inky blackness. Only the Unseen can see, albeit rather dimly, in this total black out. -Greater Cloaking = Adept can cloak entire buildings or similar sized objects. 10TH DEGREE -Sense the Immaterial = Unseen gains a 6th sense in detecting when someone who is also invisible is nearby. 11TH DEGREE -Incorporeal = Unseen can become incorporeal, able to pass through solid objects at will. 12TH DEGREE -Part the Veil = Unseen can part the Veil and journey to the infinite sea beyond our own material universe. They leave behind themselves golden footprints which only they can see and which allow them to retrace their steps back home. 13TH DEGREE -Part Ways = Unseen can 'attack' a target by temporarily stranding them out past the Veil. 14TH DEGREE -Immaterial = Unseen can summon a random creature from beyond the Veil. He cannot control the creature, but usually the creature will be favorable. 15TH DEGREE -Lord of the Immaterial = Unseen can make himself or anything or everything invisible in his vicinity. He can also transport anything or everything back and forth across the veil.